Promises and Anime
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: Lili Shepard has a friend from Mindoir and his Asari girlfriend over to visit her on the Normandy.


Lili: Hey, how have you been, Ra Li?

Ra Li: Lili Shepard? Nice to hear from you again. Been a while, hasn't it?

Lili: Since my sixteenth birthday. You really dodged the bullet when you moved off Mindoir.

Ra Li: Yeah. How are you? I heard you took out that rogue Spectre and countless other things. I thought you were dead.

Lili: Long story. I was dead, Ra. Just been busy. It's all true.

Ra Li: Even that stuff about you and that Turian?

Lili: Shit you heard about that?

Ra Li: You were quick to punch the reporter when she asked you.

Lili: She's a bitch, but yeah it's true.

Ra Li: Last time I saw you, you were with your friend...what's his face.

Lili: Devu. But yeah, I miss him and his sister like hell, they were good friends but...you understand my point...right?

Ra Li: Yup, I do. Hey, when you have time, swing by Ilium. I just got a house there with a good friend.

Lili: Your girlfriend?

Ra Li: Damn it, you figured it out. But, your right. She's quite nice and is a strong biotic. Hell of an Asari.

Lili: I'll do that. It'll be good to see you again.

Ra Li: You too, hey when you come, bring that Turian. I'd like to meet him.

Lili: I knew it. Same old Ra Li. I'll come on by, even give you a tour of my ship.

Ra Li: Sounds good. You can tell me some of your more recent stories.

Lili: I will. I have to go, my XO needs to give me a report on some stuff. See you soon, you hell of a guy.

Ra Li: Funny. See you, you hell of a woman. I'll see you soon.

-A week later-

"Ra Li!" Lili greeted her friend.

"Hey, Lili." Ra Li replied, giving Lili a friendly hug.

"It's good to see again. How have you been?" Lili asked. Ra Li grinned.

"Fine. You promised me a tour of your ship and that I could meet this Turian. So, where is he?"

"Yeah, I know. And about that Asari..."

"She's here."

"Let's get going then." Lili concluded, turning as her friend signaled over an Asari.

-x-x-x-

"When do I get to meet the Turian?" Ra Li persisted with a sigh.

"Hold on a second." Lili snapped. She walked over to the main battery and the door opened. She spoke a few words to a Turian and led him over to Ra Li and the Asari. "So, this is Ra Li and Ona Ha'nu." she introduced. "This is Garrus Vakarian. Are you happy, Ra?"

"Hello, Garrus." Ra Li replied. Ona gave a sweet smile.

"Ra, I'd like to speak with Lili for a moment." Ona murmured, leaning close.

"I'd love to chat, Ona. You seem very nice. I can see why Ra likes you." Lili agreed. the two woman walked off. Ra Li glared at Garrus.

"Listen, you have to promise me something." he growled.

"What?" the Turian bit back.

"You have to make her happy, never hurt her, or I'll ring your neck." Ra Li hissed. "I swear to it. Lili Shepard is my friend, a very good one at that. You promise me that." he continued. "I don't want to see her hurt again. After she lost Devu Mataki...she lost it. From what I know, she cares a lot about you. If Lili loses you, well she'd be insane, so let's not go there."

"And who said I would ever hurt her?" Garrus snarled.

"Are you going to promise me that or not? Just be careful, she's...different from other people. She's stronger and smarter then most people I know, and has more courage, bravery and agility as well. But she can have a heart made of glass sometimes." he spat. "I just...I care, alright. I give a fuck what happens, weather others do or not. Please, promise me you'll not hurt her."

"I promise."

"Good, and as far as Ona and Lili know, we never had this talk. We talked about weapons and that crap, right?"

"Sure, fine."

"Because I'd like it if they didn't know." he sighed. "I see why she likes you. I saw why she liked Mataki as well. She has damn good taste when picking friends, allies and lovers. She's one lucky women to have so many people care for her."

-x-x-x-

"Ona, will you make me a promise?" Lili asked. Ona's eyes lit up as she smiled.

"What is it?"

"About Ra Li, he...please be careful. He's a dear friend and I don't want anything to happen to him like what happened to me in the past." she sighed.

"I see. He told me about you, a lot in fact. What happened on Mindoir is a pity. I'm sorry." Ona whispered.

"Don't be. If I was still there, if those people had lived...this galaxy would be screwed. It's harsh, yes, but they had to die. If not, nothing would be the same as it is today. I like how I ended up, even if I could die at any moment. I got a chance at a second life, not many people do. But, it gave me the chance to meet all these people, to finally be able to have something with Garrus, hell, to meet you." she paused. "I'm happy, really. No matter how much I miss my old friends."

"I understand. My parents were killed as well. My mother had been a commando in Eclipse. My father was a Turian. Go figure. He died on Omega, fucking thugs murdered him." she growled then blinked and tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. "But you understand. That hell hole is a place of death. I hate going there now."

"Yes, I can see how. Ona, I think we might become very good friends."

"Agreed."

"Let's head back over to the guys and see what their up too."

"Again, agreed." Ona repeated and they walked back over. 

-x-x-x-

"How about dinner tonight? You guys can stay over for the night, we have the space. No worries." Lili suggested.

"Dinner will be fine, but we can sleep in our own home on Ilium. Maybe we can come back tomorrow though." Ra Li told her. Ona nodded.

"Right." Lili sighed, crossing her arms. "I get it. Hm...sounds fine. Either way, our meal should be about done. Gardener..." she trailed off, walking over to the cook.

"You missed her, didn't you?" Ona asked Ra Li.

"Yes. Lili's a friend and all, we both grew up on Mindoir and I moved right before the slaver attack. So, we're really close." he muttered.

"I see. She's a nice woman, I see why you like her. Even after everything she's been through, she manages to stay sane. Most people would have snapped by now. She's...different." Ona paused. "Many Humans can't go with another species, much less a Turian. Yet she's with one. Their species has hated each other for as long as I can remember, hell my mother was there when it all happened. She told me stories of the war, how bloody and horrible it was. Then you see people like them," she took a small breath. "It's people like that, who put their differences aside and care for one another that make changes." Ona put a finger to her mouth. "I guess, maybe there is a hope for this galaxy after all."

"Yeah, I think that change will start with her." he agreed, looking at the Asari. "You make a very good point, Ona. I've seen Humans with other Humans and Asari but never any other race then that. It's very slim that people do that." 

"She's one hell of a woman." Ona concluded. Ra Li nodded and they headed over to the mess hall.

-x-x-x-

"How's the food?" Lili asked, taking a sip of wine from her cup.

"Quite nice." Ona smiled.

"Good, I haven't cooked in a while." she admitted. "Nothing this fancy since Mindoir."

"Wouldn't be able to tell." Ra Li complemented her. Lili's lips curved into a small smile.

"Sure," she snorted. "Either way. Are you still into anime?"

"Ra is. He's gotten me hooked on anime." Ona responded before he could. Lili giggled.

"Yeah, he does that to you. But, I found some you'll like. Hell, after dinner we could watch it. It's called _Kaze No Stigma._"

"Oh, I've heard of that one. We just finished watching _WitchBlade._"

"I remember that one. It's good." Lili agreed.

"Yeah. You still into horror vids?" Ra Li persisted.

"Yes. I've finished watching every _Resident Evil _vid. Watched one with Garrus. We end up watching some together now."

"I see. Well, watching _Kaze No Stigma _sounds good. Let's finish up and go watch." Ra Li laughed.

"Right." Ona agreed. "I've got an idea, why don't you invite Garrus to watch. I'm sure he'd like too spend time with you." she added. Lili laughed a little and nodded, getting up from her seat.

"I knew you'd say something." Ra Li said.

"You know me well then, my sweet." Ona giggled back.

-x-x-x-

Lili led them to her cabin and then directed them to the couch.

"EDI, please get _Kaze No Stigma _ready." she ordered.

"Of course, Commander." the AI replied as a holoscreen popped up. Ona and Ra Li took one end of the couch and were snuggled up close, leaving the rest for Lili and Garrus.

-x-x-x-

"We'd better get going." Ona yawned when the last episode ended.

"Yup." Ra Li agreed, getting up.

"Why don't I walk you guys outside." Lili suggested.

"Sounds good." Ona responded.

"Don't forget what you said." Ra Li hissed under his breath to Garrus then turned to Lili and Ona and fallowed them out of the small cabin. 

"Lili, we owe you some drinks to repay everything." Ona told her as the elevator doors closed. Lili tapped a button and the elevator jerked.

"Don't worry about it, Ona. You guys are friends, it's the least I could do." she said, stepping out of the elevator when the doors slid open to reveal the CIC.

"No. We owe you, that's that." the Asari argued, making her way to the air lock.

"Right, no arguing Lili. We owe you." Ra Li agreed.

"You guys. Fine, but it has to be good drinks." Lili sighed, giving up on their argument. "I'll see you guys again soon. Have good night."

"You too." Ona murmured, giving her a hug. Ra Li shook her hand and they turned to leave. Lili walked back into the ship and out of the cold, night, outside air.


End file.
